1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to swimming pool features, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a corner plate for use in the construction of a swimming pool.
2. Description of Related Art
Swimming pools can be formed to have a variety of different configurations. One known variety of swimming pool includes a sidewall covered with a liner attachment. An upper, free end of the liner is received in a circumferential liner slot located near the top of the pool which extends entirely around the pool's perimeter. It is common practice to form the swimming pools in various shapes to enhance the aesthetic and functional aspects of the pool. For example, some swimming pools have side walls that meet in ninety degree corners, whereas other swimming pools have corners that meet at other angles to present a better aesthetic appearance to some observers than the ninety degree corners.
Swimming pool designers have had difficulties in designing liner-pools with corners in an economic manner that function properly and have a pleasant appearance. For example, corner pieces have previously been installed in swimming pools between adjacent pool sides to achieve corners. However, it has been difficult to match and align the liner slot on the adjacent sides of the swimming pool adequately. The corner pieces added to swimming pools have been known to create gaps between the corner piece and the sidewalls which detract from the appearance of the corner.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a view of a swimming pool, indicated generally at 1, is shown having corners. The swimming pool 1 will typically include sidewalls 4 covered with a coping 6 defining the perimeter of the pool 1. The pool 1 will typically also include a retractable pool cover 8 which precludes the collection of debris and leaves in the swimming pool 1. This helps reduce the frequency and amount of pool maintenance which would otherwise be required. In addition, the retractable pool cover 8 may provide a significant safety benefit in that the weight of a person may be supported by the pool cover 8 while the pool cover 8 is extended over the water, to prevent unwanted access to the pool 1 or drowning while the pool 1 is unattended. Furthermore, the retractable pool cover 8 may be beneficial in reducing heat loss and actually increasing water temperature through solar heating. The corner 2 of the is configured to be compatible with the pool cover 8 to provide a more attractive and finished appearance. Liner pools using a polymeric liner that is attached at the side coping 6, typically use thick retainer portions circumnavigating the liner for attaching the liner to the coping 6. Attaching said retainer portion at corner junctions has proven challenging. It will be appreciated that pools of various sizes and configurations may be used within the scope of the embodiment.
In view of the drawbacks inherent in the available art, it would be a significant advance in the art to provide a corner with a liner receiving channel for use in constructing corners of a swimming pool, that is simple in design and manufacture, and which provides a finish cover with an aesthetically pleasant appearance. Additionally, design elements and manufacturing costs may demand a more economical or more athletically pleasing pool corner than a rounded corner. For example during assembly of a swimming pool at a client site, the corner of the pool may not align at substantially a tangential relationship with the pool side coping members. A Strictly rounded corner plate may not be readily adjustable to the situation due to the fact that tangentionally cutting or trimming a curve greatly reduces the corresponding dimension of the trimmed side. As can be seen in FIG. 2, such a mis-alignment is illustrated. A pool corner 100 having a mis-alignment between side coping member 114 and corner piece 110 may result in the need to remove a substantial length ‘L’ of the corner piece 110, and can result in a much less tangential relationship between the side coping 114 corresponding to the trimmed side 110a of the corner piece 110 at the junction 126a. The mis-alignment is illustrated with the dashed line 114a and would dictate a coroner junction at 124a instead of the position shown at 124. Correction in the field can pose problems with tools, coatings on the part and other shortfalls to be discussed below with reference to the disclosure. These short falls or complications can cost in money, time, and appearance in the final product.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by disclosure herein. The embodiments disclosed herein minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.